Beck and Jade: The Dictionary Chronicles
by Artistard3
Summary: Beck and Jade talk about their relationship through dictionary entries: what went wrong, what went right, and what went down off camera.. Beck's Point of view.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write this story about Beck and Jade through short dictotionary entries. This is in Beck's point of view talking to Jade/about her. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! (:

 **••••**

 **abnormal, adj.**

People always avoided you in the halls. I never did. It took me three weeks to work up the courage to ask you out because I felt like you would reject me on the spot. You did. But I kept trying because I knew there was something different about you than anybody I had ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

**adamant, adj.**

You swore that Sikowitz was hooked on shrooms the first time we met him and I told you he was just weird and it's not okay to assume somebody is on drugs just be She they act a certain way.

You straight up asked him if he did acid or anything like that and when you found out I was right, you rolled your eyes and told me about every other time when you were right and I wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**adorable, adj.**

Sometimes, when I could get you to laugh, your eyes would crinkle and you tried to hide your smile because you were embarrassed to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**affectionate, adj.**

Every time we were ever together, some part of our body was intertwined with the other like spaghetti and whenever you weren't around I felt naked.


	5. Chapter 5

**afraid, v.**

The first time I said I love you, you froze and ran away from me. I found you sitting on a bench at the park next to my house fiddling with the grass and crying and I knew that maybe I should have waited until I knew for certain you felt the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

**begin, v.**

When we walked into school holding hands, our friends raised their eyebrows eyes make jokes until your face turned red. All I remember is that you didn't flinch away from my touch like you used to.


	7. Chapter 7

**black, adj.**

I remember the day you died your hair and walked into my RV. You plopped down on my bed and when I turned my head, I was slapped in the face with your hair when you kissed me, shocking me in the process.

"You don't like it? I paid good money for this shit," you said.

I laughed and kissed your forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**calamity, n.**

The first time we broke up when we were 15, I cried to my mom all night about it. She promised me someone like you would never break my heart again, and I believed her. Being with you for so long made me realize that she was the one that was wrong. Being with someone like you always broke my heart but afterwards, you were always the one I would look to to mend it.


	9. Chapter 9

**callow, adj.**

The first time we had sex, you kept apologizing for not knowing what to do. I kept saying that it was okay, but you kept blushing. It was really out of character for someone that acted so confident most of the time and it made me love you even more. Eventually, I stopped caressing your body, and I let my rough hands caress your face. I pressed my lips against yours and leaned my forehead against yours too.

"I love you. Calm down. This is supposed to be fun. If you don't won't to, I'm fine with waiting. It's all up to you," I told you.

You weaved your fingers through my hair and kissed me even harder than before. I think I heard you mumble 'I love you, you stupid sap' under your breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**candid, adj.**

"I've had sex before."

This was, I admit, a weird thing to say on a second date. I guess I was just trying to give you a warning.

"I'm a virgin," you said, sipping your tea, looking me in the eyes, smirking.

"Freaky in the sheets, huh?" You asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**daunting, adj.**

I had never seen you cry until about a year and a half after we started dating. I honestly didn't know what to do because I felt like it came out of nowhere. But when it started I knew you had been hiding your pain from me for such a long time. You always ran away from me before I could see the tears well up in your eyes, but this time, I scooped you into a hug and wrapped my arms around you until I could tell you weren't hyperventilating anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**death, n.**

It was always a touchy subject with you, especially since I knew your mom had died when you were twelve. Whenever someone else would bring it up your whole body tensed up and wouldn't relax until days later.


	13. Chapter 13

**desperate, adj.**

There were moments where your voice would become frantic and your breath would become really heavy if I ever hesitated in telling you that I loved you. I secretly thought maybe you were depending too much on what I think of you, but then I realized that I do exactly the same thing. You are the one person I trust more than anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**effervescent, adj.**

Whenever Cat would sit down next to you and open her mouth to tell stories that required never taking a breath, I would stare at you instead in your black clothing, zoning out from everything and tell myself that I wouldn't trade it for the world


	15. Chapter 15

**elegant, adj.**

You are the most beautiful and complex human being I've ever met in my life. The night we went as a couple to our first school dance, although you said it was stupid, my mouth hung open because of how gorgeous you looked, inside and out.


	16. Chapter 16

**elucidate, v.**

Getting you to explain what you were thinking was never an issue. Not once did I have to pry open your mind to find out what you were thinking. You would always explain, no matter how significant or insignificant your thoughts were. It was awful, yet, it was the most wonderful thing in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

**empty, adj.**

The night we first broke up I couldn't fall asleep because the indent in the bed from where you would lay next to me was on the right side of the bed and it was impossible to lay there without thinking of you. I left my RV an went to the guest bedroom in the house so I didn't have to face you.


	18. Chapter 18

**family, n.**

The after about 4 months of dating you finally told me how messed up your family was. We were sitting on the rocks near the park by my house staring at the sunset so you didn't have to look at me.


	19. Chapter 19

**friendly, adv.**

You could never understand that me being nice to other girls was not meant to be flirting. Maybe I'm a pushover and I didn't tell them right away I was dating someone but I don't like confrontation and I really am sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

**fear, v.**

You didn't realize until I almost lost you that my biggest fear would be losing the people that I love.


	21. Chapter 21

flying, v.

Whenever I was kissing you it always felt like we were being swept off our feet and weaving through clouds. There was no other way to explain it other than it was beautiful.


	22. Chapter 22

p style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"grateful, adj./p  
p style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"Every time we're alone and I see your lips curl into a smile and I hear you laughing so hard you can't breath I realize just how glad I am that you appeared in my life./p 


	23. Chapter 23

p style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"grotesque, adj./p  
p style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"I didn't mind that your favorite movie was "The Scissoring", and that you got so excited over creepy things that everybody else thought was weird. Whenever you're gone for a while, I think about every weird, dark, untraditional thing about you and I can't help but smile. /p 


	24. Chapter 24

grudge, n.

There are things I've done that you will always hold against me. Like never opening the door when we broke up. It was stupid of me. Although I apologized a million times, I feel like it might take a few years for you to completely trust me again.


	25. Chapter 25

p style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"happy, adj./p  
p style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"You always claimed you hated feeling happy but I could always see the spark in your eye whenever you were excited or passionate about something./p 


	26. Chapter 26

p style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"hate, v./p  
p style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"Seeing your "Things I Hate" videos always make me laugh because you get so passionate and detailed in your explanations. It baffles me how you can think of so many things you dislike. I'm just happy that I'm not one of them./p 


	27. Chapter 27

heart, n.

The first time I was allowed to go in your room, j noticed a jar with a real human heart inside.

"Where did you even get that?" I asked, amazed, walking up to it to view it closer.

"The internet."

After that, whenever anybody said the word heart, I thought of your morbid decorations first, and then the shape.


	28. Chapter 28

p style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"helpless, adj./p  
p style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"I never had to worry about you being afraid to do anything. You were the most outspoken person I knew./p 


	29. Chapter 29

home, n.

I loved the nights we would curl up in my arc together. It made me happy that when we were at school, you said "when are we going to go home?" And you were talking about my RV. Meaning, you consider my RV your home. It makes me smile every time I think about it.


End file.
